


【DH/德哈】血契

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *吸血鬼AU，吸血鬼X血仆设定，一大堆私设，年下私设*算是我自己一个人偷偷品了很多年的设定嘻嘻，突发奇想写出来，让大家一起品一品*希望你们能看懂我的小♂心♂思





	【DH/德哈】血契

这是德拉科停止吸人血的第五天。

哈利趴在门板上，砰砰地大力敲着门板，神情焦急而担忧地大喊：“开门德拉科！你这样会逼死你自己的！快点开门让我进去！”

用纯金勾勒出繁复花纹的实木门板不停地震动，但似乎丝毫不影响房内的人。

“老爷，夫人，怎么办？除非德拉科自己解除禁令，否则我们谁都进不去。”哈利眉间深深印出皱纹，扭头看向一样担忧的卢修斯和纳西莎。

卢修斯再次无奈地叹了一口气，他向哈利摆了摆手：“让我再试一次吧，他已经五天没吸过你的血，魔力下降，也许我能解除他的禁令。”

哈利立刻走到旁边让出位置，卢修斯站在门前伸出手掌，嘴里开始低吟咒语。微弱的金色光芒从他掌心泛起，缓缓旋转幻化成一个复杂的印记。

哈利期盼地看向卢修斯，希望这次能顺利打开德拉科的卧室门。可过了许久，木门依然纹丝不动。最终，卢修斯收起魔咒，朝其他人微微摇摇头。

“他意志非常坚定，而且这是他的卧室，多年的领地禁令叠加，我根本打不开。”

“可是……”

“我们的办法已经全部用尽，可德拉科不肯开门，谁也没办法。”纳西莎对哈利说，“哈利，德拉科一直都听你的话，现在只有你能把他劝出来。”

“但是这几天我也……”

纳西莎突然伸出手，紧紧握住他的肩膀。“相信我，哈利，德拉科是我的儿子，我了解他。事到如今，假如有谁能劝动他，那个人只有你。”

哈利皱起鼻子，对纳西莎的话半信半疑。

卢修斯拍拍哈利的肩膀，让他放心：“放心吧，我和纳西莎去找西弗勒斯要魔药，以防德拉科出来时身体撑不住。你就在家里继续试图和他沟通吧，就算是要戒人血，也不急这一天两天。”

说完，他牵起纳西莎的手，不等哈利阻拦，一同消失在哈利面前。

 

哈利·波特成为马尔福家独子德拉科·马尔福的血仆时，他刚满14岁。卢修斯从福利院把他领养回家中，为的是给自己8岁的儿子绑定一个血仆。

如今社会早已推广人造血浆，可豪门贵族们为了追求更加纯粹的魔力，依然会选择绑定血仆。绑定后血仆可共享主人的魔力与寿命，而代价则是需要永远给主人提供自己的新鲜血液作为食物。

契约需血仆自主意愿才能生效，而一生中血仆也可主动解除契约一次。另一边，虽然吸血鬼可随时主动解除与血仆的契约，但解除契约时主人将受到极大的魔力反噬，所以鲜少有吸血鬼会选择解除契约。

正因为主人与血仆这种特殊而紧密的关系，社会上大部分吸血鬼早已抛弃这种古老的契约。人造血浆喝起来和人血并没有差别，甚至商家为了销量还推出了各种口味。唯一的缺点就是魔力会稍打折扣，可如今和平年代，魔力少一点，似乎一点也不重要。

只有极少的豪门贵族，为了坚持古老的传统，和追求强大的魔力，才会依旧选择绑定血仆。而马尔福家，正是其中一户。

德拉科出生后一直吸食母亲纳西莎的血仆的血，直到8岁生日时，父亲将哈利·波特带到他的面前。适合的血仆极其难找，但年幼的德拉科见到哈利第一眼时，就知道自己的血仆，只能是他。

哈利陪伴德拉科12年，两人形影不离，除了德拉科上学之外，德拉科从不让哈利离开他半步。而从小就未喝过一口人造血浆的德拉科，也一直都只吸食哈利的血。十六七岁青春期调皮的时候，他曾尝过两口人造血浆，虽然喝起来口味还可以（但德拉科坚持认为没有哈利的血味道鲜美），可因为他从未喝过人造血浆，第一次吸食后，魔力受压制的感觉让他足足难受了一个星期。从此以后，无论是卢修斯纳西莎，还是哈利，都坚决不让德拉科再碰一滴人造血浆。

可现在，德拉科搬了两大箱人造血浆到自己的房间里，锁起门来说要戒人血。哈利烦躁地抓抓自己原本就够乱的黑发，蹲在德拉科门口不知所措。虽说外面满大街都是吃人造血浆长大的吸血鬼，可对于德拉科这种没喝过几口人造血浆的吸血鬼，突然一下断了人血，无论是魔力还是身体，必然都受不了。

哈利叹了口气，若不是自己喝药的时候被德拉科撞见，也不会发生这样的事情。

 

那天德拉科一如既往地抱着哈利，在他颈窝处一边蹭蹭，一边吸血。最近德拉科不知道为什么，突然改变自己进食习惯，不同于往日的一日三餐定点吸血，而是有事没事的就抱着哈利吸两口。

哈利莫名其妙地问他，德拉科说喝个下午茶。

虽然依然有些一头雾水，可德拉科饿了哈利总不能不让他吃饭。虽然脖子被咬得有点疼，但哈利依然每次都乖乖地伸出脖子给他咬。

只是这样频繁地失血，让哈利身体供血一时有点跟不上来。现在的他可不同于往日，以前年轻体壮，虽然德拉科青春期长身体时吃得多，但哈利一样可以完全满足他。可自从去年过了25岁，哈利就感觉到自己身体状况开始走下坡路。虽然平日德拉科一日三餐的节奏他早已适应，但德拉科这样突然动不动就吃两口的习惯，哈利开始有些扛不住。

哈利一边想着这些事，一边在德拉科的怀里昏昏欲睡。德拉科的发梢在他耳边来回磨蹭，细痒的感觉让他突然一颤，立刻清醒过来。

哈利稍稍坐直，看了眼墙上的钟，竟然已经过了整整一小时。

“德拉科，你吃饱了吗？”哈利疑惑地问道，就算是正餐，也用不上一个小时这么久。

“嗯，吃完了。”德拉科闷声回答，他轻轻收回尖牙，舌尖在伤口处缓缓舔弄， 不一会伤口就恢复如初，完全消失。

“这几天你怎么了？突然这么容易饿，是不是身体不舒服？”哈利整理自己的衬衫衣领，回头看向德拉科。“我觉得这些天我快要住在你的怀里了，脖子也开始酸痛。“

哈利扣上自己的衣领扣子，遮住被德拉科吸红的皮肤。“或者你吸我的手臂，让我的脖子休息一下？”

德拉科毫不犹豫地摇头，拒绝了他：“不行，我只喜欢吸你脖子上的血。”从16岁后，他就只吸哈利脖子处，再也没换过地方。

哈利见德拉科不肯配合，无奈地盯着他半天， 最后默不作声叹了口气，心想你们年轻人能不能放过我这把老骨头。

德拉科被他看了好一会儿，依然不肯松口。

“好吧，都依你。”哈利倔不过德拉科，只得放弃。“我回房间休息一下，你有事再叫我。”

 

从房里出来，确认德拉科没有跟上来后，哈利直径向厨房走去。他的身体实在有点受不了，可哈利从不愿拒绝德拉科，只能自己去喝药补血。但这么多年以来，喝药的事他都瞒着德拉科。因为他知道，一旦德拉科知道他身体受不了，必定会不肯继续吸血。

问卢修斯的血仆，也是马尔福家的管家要了一大碗血仆专用的补血药，哈利愁眉苦脸地靠在厨房里喝药。

“少爷又折腾你了？”四十多岁的灰发管家笑着打趣哈利。不是所有主人和血仆都像德拉科和哈利那样关系亲密，例如老爷和他，纳西莎和她自己的血仆，都更像是一个上下级的工作关系。甚至是吸血的时候，都是血仆先将血抽出来，倒入陶瓷杯中送给主人喝掉，不做任何身体上的接触。

“我刚刚在他房间里，觉得自己都快晕倒了。”哈利一口气干掉碗里的药，又问管家要第二碗。“就算是他青春期的时候，胃口也没有这么大。可我观察很久，觉得他身体没什么问题呀。”

管家笑了笑没说话，只是默默地给哈利递上补血药。

“若不是德拉科身体受不了，我真的现在就冲出去给他买一车人造血。”当初最反对德拉科喝人造血的哈利无奈地说，“而且他还一直喜欢直接吸血，就算我习惯了，这么频繁的咬我也很痛的。”

哈利又叹一口气：“等之后德拉科和别人谈恋爱的时候，他难道还要这样吗？他的女朋友会在意的吧？”

管家听见他的话一挑眉，略带好笑地说：“我可不认为少爷还会去找别……”

他突然噤声，哈利一愣，立刻回头向厨房门口看看去。

德拉科正站在外面。

 

哈利顿了一下，反应过来后第一件事就要把手里的药倒掉，可没想到德拉科速度比他更快。德拉科迅速冲上前来，一把抢过碗。碗里的药汤洒出来一地，空气里顿时弥漫着浓浓的苦涩药味。

“你在喝什么？”

德拉科狠狠地盯着哈利，一手拿着碗，一手抓住哈利的肩膀。

“少爷，这是汤……”站在一边的管家，知道哈利瞒着德拉科关于喝药的事，试图帮他瞒过去。

“你难道觉得我没长鼻子吗？”德拉科眼睛一横，堵得管家不敢继续说话。

哈利今日叹了第不知道多少次口气，事到如今，继续瞒着德拉科也没有意义，更何况这也不是什么大事。

“是补血药，德拉科，我们专用的补血药。不用大惊小怪，这是很常见的药，只要是血仆，就都会喝……”哈利转头看向管家，管家立刻点头附和。

德拉科再次瞪向管家一眼，四十多岁的管家先生头卡在半途中。他咳了一声，朝德拉科微微一鞠躬，安静地溜出厨房，还非常贴心地帮他们关上了门。

 

此时只剩下德拉科与哈利在这里，德拉科不再抑制自己，他站在厨房中央，微弱的阳光从磨砂玻璃窗户透进来，打在他苍白的肌肤上。德拉科低头盯着碗里的药，端着药碗的手微微颤抖。

“我不知道……我一直以为魔力能让你身体比常人更好……若是我知道你还需要喝药，我肯定不会……”

“住口，德拉科。”哈利皱眉打断他的话，“正是因为知道你会这样想，我才不告诉你。”

“可是……”

“我是你的血仆，向你提供血液是我的职责，调理身体也是我的责任，所以喝药这些事都是我本应该做……”

“职责？”德拉科倏地抬起眼，“所以你觉得，我和你的关系，就像卢修斯和管家一样，妈妈和她的血仆一样？”

“……”哈利愣了愣，犹豫地说：“……难道不是吗？”

德拉科灰色的眼眸沉静地盯着哈利许久，随后又垂下睫毛，沉默地看自己手里的药碗。

最终，他把碗塞进哈利手里，低着头闷声说道：“你休息吧，我出去一会。”

哈利来不及反应，德拉科就迅速消失在他眼前。

晚上德拉科回来时，大家便看见他身后漂浮着两个大纸箱。等所有人惊慌失措地发现那是满满的两箱人造血浆时，德拉科早已封锁住自己房间，放话要戒掉人血，从此只喝血浆。

再后来，就是哈利焦头烂额，跌坐在德拉科房间门前手足无措。

 

今天是德拉科断人血的第六天，卢修斯和纳西莎还未回来，而德拉科依旧在房间里毫无声息。可与他共享魔力的哈利总觉得，自己能隐隐听到德拉科的痛苦呻吟。

已经第六天了，没有一个吸血鬼能忍受得了这样的折磨，更何况德拉科只是一个年幼的吸血鬼。哈利焦急地跪坐在地上看着实木门，德拉科需要他的血液，若他再不喝自己的血，他会疯掉的……

哈利盯住门底几乎看不见的缝隙，突然身心一凝，他的血液……

不做他想，哈利立即举起指尖朝自己另一只手臂一划，魔力化为利刀直接划破手臂上的肌肤。赤红色的鲜血涌出，哈利连忙趴到门缝下让血液流向门缝里，同时也继续用魔力激发血液流动，让血能滋滋不断地流入门底。

哈利知道德拉科对自己的血液没有任何抵抗力，更何况是这种时候……

 

果然没多久，门内就响起越来越近的脚步声。哈利听到德拉科急切地走到门后，他抬头期盼地看向们手把，可手把却依然一动不动。过了一会，只听见德拉科在门后大吼：“你在做什么？！”

就算隔着厚厚的木门，哈利也能听出他声音里的虚弱。哈利越发焦急，连忙大喊：“你快开门！”

“你疯了吗？！快停下！给我愈合伤口！”

德拉科着急地狠狠踹了一下门，但依然不肯开门。

哈利吓了一跳，随后见德拉科还是不肯出来，只好继续催动伤口，让更多血液流出来。深红色的血液浸染进木地板的缝隙里，留下漆黑印记。

“除非你出来，否则我不会停下。”

门内的声音安静了两秒，突然德拉科又泄气般地踹了一下门。在哈利准备再次催发更多魔力时，门把响动，房间门迅速被拉开。

哈利猛然抬头，德拉科站在他身前。平时一丝不乱的金发耷拉在额前挡住他充满了怒气的眼睛，他神情虚弱，身上的真丝睡衣早被他扯成乱七八糟的布条坠在身上。

哈利还没来得及说话，德拉科就立刻发动早已微弱的魔力，蹲下要为哈利疗伤。哈利反应迅速，他立刻抓住德拉科的手臂，一下子将他推倒在地。已经非常虚弱的德拉科毫无反抗之力，被哈利压在身上。哈利将满是血的手臂伸到他嘴边压在他的唇上：“喝血！否则你会死的！”

“该死的放开我！我不喝你的血！”德拉科猛烈挣扎，侧着脸硬是不肯张嘴。即使脸上沾满让他极力渴望的鲜血，他也不肯伸出舌尖舔一口。

“你给我张嘴！”哈利见他反抗，情急之下甚至用手掐住他的脸颊，想要强迫他张嘴。

“不喝！放开我！”

德拉科用尽全身余力用力一推，将哈利从自己的身上推下来。他立刻翻身爬起，连滚带爬远离哈利，靠在墙边，累地直喘气。

“德拉科你发什么疯！停止喝人血对你只有伤害！”哈利刚要追过去，见德拉科伸出手掌施出魔力，便立刻停下脚步。

“可我一直都在伤害你！”德拉科紧闭双眼，痛苦地喊出来。“只要我不再吸食你的血，你就不会受伤，不会身体虚弱，不需要喝药……你待在我身边只是因为你是我的血仆，只是因为你要提供血液……”

德拉科猛地睁开眼睛：“只要我们解除契约，你就可以自由了。”他抬头，眼神接近疯狂地注视哈利的双眼：“对……我要和你解除契约……”

瞬间咻的一声，哈利觉得自己脑子里的什么东西断了。他不顾德拉科的魔力，更不顾自己受伤的手臂，愤怒地扑向德拉科，将他压在地上，朝他脸上狠狠地揍了一拳。

“你休想！”

他一手用力攥起德拉科早已破烂不堪的衣领，双眼发红地紧紧盯着德拉科：“我不需要自由，我需要的是你吸我的血。”

他看着神情依然迷茫的德拉科，一个字一个字地重复：“听着，是我需要，你吸我的血。”

哈利伸出自己受伤的手臂，塞进德拉科因茫然而微张的双唇间。诱人的鲜血瞬间满满地充斥在德拉科的鼻口中，他不由自主地深吸一口气，舌尖早已下意识地开始舔舐哈利手臂上的鲜血。

20岁虽然早已成年，但在吸血鬼中，只能算是一个幼崽。哈利在吸血鬼中间生活多年，早已习惯吸血鬼们的年龄计算方式。虽然德拉科只比他小六岁，但在哈利眼中，他依然是一个少年。此时德拉科的注意力已经完全被哈利的鲜血所吸引，这是哈利的鲜血，这是他迫切渴望着的食物，这是他几天以来脑子里唯一所想的东西。他双手抱住哈利的手臂，认真地舔舐着他皮肤上每一寸的鲜血，一滴也不肯放过。舔到伤口处，德拉科放慢速度，现在他的魔力大降，愈合伤口的速度比以往要慢上许多。可德拉科不急，他仔细地，一点一点地用舌尖帮哈利愈合伤口，顺势将美味的血液尽情地吞入腹中，就像一只正在舔奶的小奶猫。

哈利眼神一暗，他看见德拉科的尖牙渐渐生出，更是手臂用力，放在德拉科的牙间。

“咬我。”他声音压抑，似乎在抑制着什么说道：“德拉科，吸我的血。”

被哈利手臂上那点鲜血安抚下来的德拉科抬眼看向哈利，他看见哈利的脸，看见哈利的双眼，看见哈利深绿色眼眸中的那点隐忍。

德拉科用力蹬地，瞬间翻身压在哈利身上。他双手撑在哈利脑袋两侧，从高处俯视着他。

“我要的，不只是你的血。”

德拉科收起尖牙，重重地低头吻住哈利的双唇。

哈利浑身一颤，身体僵硬起来。但他没有推开德拉科，而是就着这个动作毫无反抗地任由德拉科亲吻。德拉科心里激动起来，他压下身子紧紧抱住哈利，深深的投入在这个吻中。

两人交缠深吻许久，德拉科才恋恋不舍地放开哈利柔软的双唇。但他刚离开哈利的唇，却没有抬头，而是生出尖牙，直接挪向哈利的颈窝处，在这个他最贪恋的部位，温柔而急切地咬下去。

“嘶……”没有防备的哈利倏地全身紧缩，腰部高高抬起，被德拉科收紧的双臂更加紧密地拥入怀中。

哈利闭上眼，他感受到自己全身的血液都向那一处涌去，渐渐混沌的脑海里只剩下一句话，这哪是猫，明明是一条大狼狗。

 

“咳……”

等德拉科终于饱食餍足后，却依然抱着哈利不肯放手时，管家实在忍不住轻咳一声，站在房间门口敲了敲敞开着的木门。

德拉科不耐烦地回头想将厌烦的闲人打发掉，可一看门口，他就大吃一惊，立刻翻身坐起来，神情尴尬地挡在哈利前面。

卢修斯和纳西莎，还有听到喧闹声赶过来的将近整个马尔福庄园里的人，全都站在门口，一同看着他们两个人。

“咳……”卢修斯手里拿着从西弗勒斯那里拿回来的药，欲言又止半天，最后他的脸色可疑的红了红。卢修斯干脆将药丢给德拉科，交待哈利：“记得让德拉克吃药。”

话音还未落，他扭头就走。

纳西莎没跟着他离开，作为当家夫人，她一脸发愁地看着儿子这个满地人造血浆和废弃包装，外加门口还有一滩哈利的鲜血的混乱房间。但眼神飘到坐在地上恼羞成怒的儿子和躺在他身后不好意思起来的哈利时，脸上又不可抑制地微笑。

“哎。”她干脆地指示管家：“让德拉科暂时去哈利的房间住，把他房间的地板全换掉吧。”

她又指了指房间内：“床也换一张大一点的。”

夫人一声令下，其余的人哄然而散，纷纷忙碌自己的事情去了。只留下似乎被大家不约而同忽视掉的新晋小情侣，依然坐在房内一片狼藉的地板上，羞地说不出话来。

纳西莎朝自己儿子眨眨眼，一同离开。德拉科茫然了一会，随后回过神来。

年轻气盛的吸血鬼小幼崽漫不经心地想，管他呢。

他转过身，舔了舔自己收回去的尖牙，又吻上了哈利的唇。

 

——END——


End file.
